Rise of the Guardians 2
by disneylove7
Summary: Jack Frost brings winter, so who brings spring? Jack Frost meets a girl named April who is hiding a huge secret. Jack Frost must find the new guardian and defeat Pitch Black who has a new evil scheme. The summary kind of sucks, but I promise the story will not let you down. Hope you enjoy :)


_Living as a guardian has changed my life. I saved the world from darkness and fear. Pitch Black didn't die, but merely disappeared probably till he came up with a new plan. It's been awhile and we haven't heard from him, which is good or really bad. Eventually, everywhere around the world children believed in me…Jack Frost, as the guy who brings winter and snow. Everyday I look around traveling from town to town making things cold, and bringing winter. One day it occurred to me, if I make everything cold, what or who makes the sun shine, and brings spring… _

Children were playing in a park in the snow. They were laughing and throwing snowballs. Jack Frost was sitting in the tree watching them. He couldn't help but watch them.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back to the way things were before where no one could see me," Jack Frost said.

A kid threw a snowball hitting another kid and suddenly a huge snowball fight started.

"I'm glad Jack Frost decided to make it snow hard this year," a boy said.

"Yeah, me too," another boy said.

Jack Frost smiled.

"And sometimes its nice to sit back and watch," Jack Frost said.

"Hopefully it wouldn't be too much work for Mother Nature," a girl said.

Jack Frost immediately sat up and was fascinated by the name, wondering who this woman of nature was.

"Mother Nature? Who's that?" Jack Frost asked.

"Amy you don't believe in Mother Nature do you?" the first boy asked.

"Why not Dylan? Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and Jack Frost exist, why can't Mother Nature?" Amy asked.

"Because Amy, people have seen those people. Has anyone ever seen Mother Nature?" the second boy, Carson, asked.

"No but… people believed in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and Jack Frost before we saw them, besides you have to believe to see them," Amy said.

"Whatever Amy. All I know is 'Mother Nature' is a stupid name. I mean what does she even do?" Dylan asked.

"You know she brings spring. She grows all the plants and flowers. She even brings warm breezes," Amy said.

"There's no way she can do all that," Carson said.

"It's possible Carson. Santa delivers presents to all the children in the world in one night," Amy said.

"Yeah but there's logic to that. First off, not every child is on the nice list. Second off, with the time change it really feels like two days," Dylan said.

"Anything is possible," Amy said.

"Eh, I like the cold weather. Snowball fights, snowmen, hot cocoa, and no school. Who needs spring or warm weather?" Carson argued.

"That's what I think," Jack Frost said walking up to the kids.

"Jack! Jack Frost!" all the kids cheered.

"Hey guys. I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Mother Nature," Jack Frost said.

"We were talking about her! Jack tell them she does exist," Amy said.

"I've never heard of Mother Nature. I'm not sure if she exists," Jack Frost said.

"See Amy, Jack Frost hasn't even heard of Mother Nature. She can't exist. Because she only exists in your imagination," Carson said.

"Now, now. Just because I've never heard of her doesn't mean she doesn't exist. There's lots of things I don't know about," Jack Frost said.

"Like what?" Dylan asked folding his arms.

"Well like…" Jack Frost started as the Northern Lights shined high in the sky. "Sorry kids gotta go, but Amy never stop believing even when others don't otherwise I wouldn't have been a guardian."

Jack Frost summoned the winter wind to fly him to the North Pole. Everyone was already there waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"Sorry, but I was on the other side of the world, and I can't magically teleport to places whenever I want," Jack Frost said freezing an elf.

"Jack how many times have I told you to stop freezing my elves? It takes forever to unfreeze them," Santa said pointing to some elves being unfrozen.

"Sorry I can't help it, I love the cold," Jack Frost said.

"We noticed," Santa said through his teeth.

"Now come on boys, let's not fight," the Tooth Fairy said.

Sandman nodded his head.

"Fine, whatever," they all said.

"So why was I called here?" Jack Frost asked.

"The moon has chosen another guardian," Santa Claus said.

"Man why don't we ever go to my hole?" the Easter Bunny asked folding his arms.

"Another guardian? Who?" Jack Frost asked.

Just then the moon shined through the opened window. It didn't show any person or figure, but instead some code.

"What does it say?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

Over Sandman's head shot out many question marks. Then a flower appeared.

"A flower? A flower is going to be our next guardian?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"Shhh it's saying something else," the Tooth Fairy said.

"What?" Jack Frost asked.

"It says that Jack has to find the next guardian," Santa said.

They all looked at Jack Frost.

"Oh no, no, no! I am NOT finding the next guardian. How in the world am I supposed to? Why me?" Jack Frost argued.

"The moon believes you're the only one who find the next guardian," Santa Claus said.

"But how am I supposed to know who is the next guardian?" Jack Frost asked.

"That's the easy part. You'll know once you meet them," Santa Claus said.

"He or she could be anywhere in the world, and I'm not good on my people skills," Jack Frost said lowing his head.

"Come on Jack, if anyone can do it you can," the Tooth Fairy said.

"Yeah, you defeated Pitch Black, saved all of us, and made a child believe in you all by yourself," Santa Claus said.

Sandman nodded his head vigorously and pointed a thumbs up. They all looked at the Easter Bunny.

"Alright, alright. Jack you're the most capable person for the job. Motivated?" the Easter Bunny said.

"Ok, I'll do it. I promise," Jack Frost said.

In the next scene, Jack Frost was walking in a park thinking.

"What am I doing? How can I do this? Moon please help me," Jack said looking up at the moon.

As he looked down a cold breeze flowed away from Jack Frost toward a path. Jack Frost followed it till he came to a girl about his age sitting on the bench. There was no one else, and the wind disappeared.

"Thanks moon you led me to no where," Jack Frost said.

He looked at the girl. She was looking down at the ground. The bench and ground around her was unfrozen, melted.

"Who is she?" Jack asked.

He walked over to her and tried to touch her.

"Don't touch me," she said without looking up.

"How did…" Jack said.

"How did I see you coming?" she asked.

"Yes but how do you see me?" Jack Frost asked.

She looked up at me concerned. She had the prettiest green eyes. She was a perfectly shaded-color skin. Her hair was long and curled. It was also blonde. She wore a mid thigh dress with flowers all over it. However, she wasn't wearing any shoes. She also wore a bracelet that looked like it was made of vines. However, the most amazing thing she wore was her necklace; it was a four-leaf clover. It sparkled.

"See you? Oh… you must be a guardian," she said standing. "Well let's see you don't look like a jolly, chubby, white-bearded man, so you can't be Santa Claus. You don't look like a Fairy craving to see my teeth, so you can't be the Tooth Fairy. You don't look like a man made of sand who can't speak, so you can't be the Sandman. You don't look like a giant kangaroo… I mean bunny that paints eggs, so you can't be the Easter Bunny. You do look like a white teenager who carries a staff to freeze everything for winter, so you must be Jack Frost," she said.

"How do you know so much about the guardians?" Jack Frost asked.

"Easy I read your mind," the girl said walking around Jack Frost.

"Read my mind? How? Are you working for Pitch Black?" Jack asked pointing his staff at the girl. "Because if you are I have no problem freezing you."

"Please don't. I don't work for this Pitch Black guy. I just figured because I've seen you around town," the girl said backing away slowly.

"Why are you acting suspicious and backing away?" Jack Frost asked.

"Because you're pointing your staff at me, I don't want to be frozen," the girl said.

"What's your name?" Jack Frost asked still pointing his staff at the girl.

"My name? My name is… is April," the girl said.

"April?" Jack Frost asked.

"Yes April… April May," the girl said.

"Are you positive?" Jack asked.

"Never more sure of anything," the girl said laughing a little.

Jack stared at her before lowing his staff. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should've been more reasonable," Jack said.

"It's ok, I would think meeting a stranger in the park alone would be weird too. Well, I better go," April said.

"April, wait. Don't go! You don't have to go yet I mean," Jack said.

April giggled.

"Well maybe I can give you something to remember me by," April said.

"What?" Jack asked.

She stuck her arms out showing both sides of her hands before closing them in a fist.

"Pick a hand," April said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it," April said. "Trust me."

"Ok this one then," Jack said pointing to one.

April opened her hand and revealed a beautiful flower.

"Wow how did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Magic," April said.

"Mind reading, magic, what's next?" Jack asked.

April giggled.

"Jack! Jack Frost!" a kid cheered.

Jack turned around to the kid.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Want to play in our snowball fight?" the kid asked.

"Sure one second," Jack said turning back around to April.

She wasn't there. All there was, was the flower she made magically appear on the ground. Jack bent down to touch it but he froze it.

"Ah, did you see where the girl with me went?" Jack asked the boy.

"I didn't see any girl," the boy said.

"You didn't?" Jack sighed. "Well let's go play then."

The boy dragged Jack Frost away. April jumped down from the tree and looked at the flower.

"I knew it. Jack and I can't be together again or this could happen to me," April said before leaving.

Later that night, Jack was flying over the houses freezing some things here and there. He was very distracted though. He sighed. And sat on a rooftop. He looked at the moon.

"I don't understand moon. How am I supposed to find this new guardian? The only person I meet was April, and she didn't seem to be out of the ordinary," Jack said. "Well beside the fact she knew so much about us other guardians."

The moon seemed to ignore Jack Frost. He was shining brightly but not talking to Jack.

"Moon why are you ignoring me… You're talking to someone else! Who?" Jack Frost asked.

The moon shined a path that led down the street.

"Ok I'll follow this path but it better lead somewhere this time," Jack said jumping off the rooftop.

He followed the glow down the street toward the more busy area of town. It was quiet, and no one was around. A light breeze flew by, but it wasn't Jack Frost's cold wind; it was a warm breeze.

"Moon why is it so warm?" Jack Frost asked.

The moon kept shining brightly not talking to Jack Frost.

"Fine, I won't ask any more questions," Jack Frost said.

At the end of the trail, Jack Frost ended up in an alley alone. He looked around, but no one was there.

"What? Who could be here hiding?" Jack Frost asked.

A trashcan behind him fell. He turned around and no one was there.

"You better come out! If you don't I'll just have to freeze everything," Jack Frost said.

The warm breeze flew by again saying 'no.' Jack Frost was warm.

"Who's there," Jack Frost demanded.

Jack turned around to see a shadow running away around the corner. Jack Frost made the winter breeze come to him to make him fly.

"So it's going to be like this," Jack Frost said. "Game on."

He flew, and turned around the corner flying faster chasing after the shadow. He looked down to see the dark figure, but couldn't tell whom it was. It turned the corner to another street. When Jack Frost turned the corner it disappeared. He jumped down off his wind and walked around. On the sidewalk someone was walking toward him. He walked up to it scaring it.

"Who are you?" Jack Frost demanded/ screamed.

"Ah! I'm… I'm," the voice/ figure said.

"Look I'm tired of chasing you, who are you?" Jack Frost asked.

"Chasing? You've been following me from in front of me?" the voice asked.

"What are you talking about? You were running that direction," Jack Frost stated.

He walked toward the figure, but it backed up.

"Look I don't want any trouble," the voice said more feminine like.

"You're right you don't now I said who are you," Jack Frost demanded again.

She backed up and tripped. She landed underneath the light of the lamppost. Her black hood fell off exposing her face; it was April.

"April? Is that you?" Jack Frost asked.

"Yeah, it's me, but who… Jack? Jack Frost? What are you doing here?" April asked.

"I was chasing someone. Did you see anyone come down this street?" Jack Frost asked.

"Yeah I did, they disappeared. They started to walk down that street, but before entering they vanished into thin air," April said.

"Ah, great back to square one…again," Jack Frost said sighing.

"Why were you chasing them?" April asked.

"I'm trying to find the next guardian, and I asked the moon to help me. The moon showed me the way to an alley down that way. It ran away afraid of me I guess," Jack Frost said.

"The moon?" April asked.

"Yeah, sounds weird right?" Jack Frost asked.

"Well… I… guess, but not… yeah it does," April said.

"It's ok you don't have to lie to me," Jack Frost said.

April smiled and blushed.

"So what are you doing out here so late? Won't your parents get mad?" Jack Frost asked.

"I don't have parents… or a family," April said looking down.

"Oh, what happened to them?" Jack Frost asked concerned.

April kept looking down. She was thinking. A tear dripped down her cheek hitting the ground.

"I don't know," April said barely able to talk.

"I'm so sorry, when did this happen?" Jack Frost asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember. I just remember waking up one morning by myself and no was there. Someone told me some things and I've been traveling from one town to another since. But that was a long time ago," April said.

"How long? Who told you?" Jack Frost asked trying to put his hand on her shoulder.

April took a step back being angry.

"Does it matter? I wasn't loved. I'm all alone, and no one understands me. I'm cursed and I can't get free. I was told by someone who watches me and cares where everyone failed to do so," April said looking up at Jack. "And they told me to stay away from you. I can't be near you, so just leave me alone."

April turned around crying and running down the street. Jack Frost stood there sighing. He was hurt and confused. He flew away heading away from there. He landed in the North Pole. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Bunny greeted him.

"Hey how's guardian hunting going?" Santa Claus asked.

"Ugh, awful. All I've done has made a girl cry and hate me. I thought we had a connection too," Jack Frost said lying on a sofa bed.

"A connection, eh? Looks like someone's in love…" the Easter Bunny said.

"Ah how adorable Jack Frost is in love. What's she like?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

Sandman nodded his head with exclamation marks and jumped up and down. Jack Frost was still in his daze.

"Jack Frost? Are you ok?" Santa Claus asked.

"No, I'm not. And I don't like her that way… I don't think. She's beautiful though. She has the brightest, prettiest green eyes with the blondest hair that's golden. Her smile is so perfect and beautiful," Jack Frost said.

"Her smile! What are her teeth like?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"Perfect and white," Jack Frost said.

"Ahh I love her already," the Tooth Fairy said.

"Mm what's her name? Or did you have trouble asking her what it was?" Santa Claus asked.

"Ha, ha. No her name is April, April May," Jack Frost said.

"What a tongue twister, and its so spring like," the Easter Bunny said.

"Yeah, well what does it matter. Even if I wanted to be with her I couldn't. I never age," Jack Frost said.

"Yeah," they all sighed.

"Well let's get back on topic. About the guardian finding…" Jack Frost said.

Before Jack Frost could ask an alarm went off. Elves and the fuzzy creatures were freaking out running here and there.

"What's going on?" Jack Frost asked.

Santa ran to the globe.

"Nothing's wrong with the globe," Santa Claus said.

"Santa Claus it's the North Pole snow alarm," a fuzzy creature said.

"North Pole snow alarm, what is that?" Jack Frost asked.

"The snow is melting somewhere in the North Pole. If it reaches the workshop we'll go down under and it'll take forever to un-dig up everything," Santa Claus said.

"Where's it melting? I got this," Jack Frost said.

"Are you sure?" Santa Claus asked.

"Yeah of course, I freeze things for a living," Jack Frost said.

"Ok, it's by the shore in the south, about a couple miles away. Be careful, and if you're not back soon we'll come after you," Santa Claus said.

"Thanks but I don't think I'll need it," Jack Frost said.

"It's not for you champ," the Easter Bunny said.

"Oh by the way Easter Bunny, I forgot to mentioned that when I meet April she called you the Easter Kangaroo, I'm not the only one who thinks so," Jack Frost said flying away.

"She called me what!" the Easter Bunny said. "Why does everyone think I'm a kangaroo?"

The others shrugged.

"Wooo! This is the ultimate snow place for a guy like me," Jack Frost said.

He was doing tricks in the air till he noticed some of the snow had melted. He started freezing it.

"Santa said it was by the south shore, that's where I'll find the source," Jack said.

Jack Frost could see the south shore water. Snow and ice drifted here and there further away from the shoreline.

"Whats making the snow melt?" Jack Frost asked.

He stood on the ice touching the melted snow and ice. He held it examining it and studying it.

"It was unfrozen by something warm, but the North Pole is freezing cold. What could possibly unfreeze it?" Jack Frost said to himself.

While Jack Frost was deep in thought, he heard a sigh. He looked to his left to see a girl sitting on a rock touching the water. The rock was not covered in snow and neither was the ground around her.

"What are you doing here?" Jack Frost asked.

She looked up at him.

"Jack Frost. Hey!" April said.

"What are you doing?" Jack Frost asked.

"Just sitting around touching the water. What are you doing?" April responded.

"Well the alarm went off at the North Pole. The snow is melting here, I came to freeze it back up," Jack Frost said.

"An alarm? I'm sorry I didn't mean to," April said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," Jack Frost said trying again to touch her shoulder.

"Right," April said standing back looking down.

"So want to see something cool?" Jack Frost asked.

"The North Pole?" April asked.

"I… don't think that's a good idea. No human has been to the North Pole before," Jack Frost said.

"But I'm not…" April said.

"It's ok because that's not what I was going to say," Jack Frost said.

He held his staff in the air and he started to float up flying around. He laughed as he flew around April and in the air. He landed on the ground softly and confidently.

"That looks fun," April said.

"Yeah, well its all part of being able to control snow, ice, and the winter winds," Jack Frost said.

"I bet I could do it… only better," April said.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Jack Frost said.

"Ok, if you don't believe me, I'll prove it," April said standing up on her rock.

She stretched her arms. She jumped off her rock to the ground right in front of the water. She stared at the water for a moment then closing her eyes and breathing calmly.

"Um, April I'm not sure if you can do it. I'm the only person who control the winter winds," Jack Frost said.

"Who said I was using the winter winds? There are other seasons you know," April said.

"Sure, but what does that have to do with you flying?" Jack Frost asked.

"More then you could ever know," April said. "Here I go!"

April stepped one foot on the water.

"You'll sink!" Jack Frost said.

She stepped with both feet on the water's surface. She giggled 'yes!' She ran across the water gliding and playing like she was ice-skating. Then an idea came to mind. April started dancing.

"Whoa," Jack Frost said. "How is she doing that?"

He looked at the water below. It looked warmer. He looked at her questionably. April continued to dance around ending in a jump that she never went back to the water. Instead, she started dancing and flying in the air.

"Whoa! Ha, ha! I love this!" April said.

"April come down here," Jack Frost said.

April obeyed and stopped she floated next to Jack Frost.

"Well come down," Jack Frost said.

She looked down at the ground nervously.

"I'm fine here," April said.

"Fine, fine whatever as long as you answer my questions. What is wrong with you? Why wherever I find you everything isn't frozen? How can you fly? How did you even get here? Why are you here?" Jack Frost asked angrily.

"Nothings wrong with me. I flew here. And I can't really answer the other questions," April answered.

"Ahhhh! WHY NOT?" Jack Frost asked.

"I'm scared," April said.

"Of what?" Jack Frost asked angrily.

"Life and everything in it," April said.

Jack Frost's angry face turned to a concerned face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to explode in your face," Jack Frost said trying to touch her shoulder.

She backed away. She smiled then stopped.

"Someone's coming!" April said.

Jack Frost turned around to see Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman walking through the snow calling his name.

"Over here!" Jack hollered.

They came over to him.

"What are you doing Jack? Freeze the snow already," Santa Claus said.

"I was talking to April and I got distracted sorry," Jack Frost said.

"Where is she?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"Right here…" Jack Frost pointed behind him to no one.

"Where?" Santa Claus asked.

Sandman scratched his head shaking it.

"She was here just a second ago," Jack Frost said.

"Two options she fled knowing that I'd yell at her for calling me a kangaroo or she doesn't exist," the Easter Bunny said.

The Sandman nodded his head.

"She does exist!" Jack Frost said.

"Come on lad she's your imagination. She may not exist," the Easter Bunny said.

"She does exist but I can never find her, please believe me," Jack Frost said.

"There's only one way to find out, the locator," Santa Claus said.

"The what?" Jack Frost asked.

"The locator, it can find any person or object," Santa Claus said.

"But it can't find any mythic creatures," the Easter Bunny said.

"Like you?" Jack Frost said walking away.

The Easter Bunny blew up.

"Do I look mythic to you? Don't you hear me yelling at you?" The Easter Bunny asked.

"I don't know it could be my imagination. You may not exist," Jack Frost said.

"Wow, I hate this guy," the Easter Bunny said more mellow.

At the North Pole Santa Claus was typing some things in a computer. A map was showing on the screen. While he was setting it up, Jack Frost asked some questions.

"Hey I was wondering about something," Jack Frost said.

"What?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"Well some kids were talking about someone. I've never heard of her, I was wondering if she was real," Jack Frost said.

"Sure whats her name?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"Mother Nature," Jack Frost said.

The Easter Bunny chocked and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack Frost asked.

"You've been doped. There's no such thing as Mother Nature," the Easter Bunny said.

"She could be real, maybe you've never seen her before," Jack Frost said.

"Jack, we know about everyone, and we've never meet a Mother Nature. The parents made her up to tell their kids to behave and respect nature. Also, an excuse of who brings spring when they're too young to understand," the Tooth Fairy said.

Santa Claus was finished and interrupted them.

"Ok Jack this is how it works. You type in her full name. A dot will appear on the screen of where she is. You can click to zoom in so you can double check its her," Santa Claus said.

"Ok that's simple _April May,_ ha a dot!" Jack Frost said.

Indeed a red dot popped up. He clicked on it to zoom in. A girl was sitting in a tree. She was overlooking a field that wasn't frozen. It was April.

"That's her! That's April," Jack Frost said.

"That's her? She's actually kinda pretty," the Easter Bunny said.

"Duh, she's gorgeous," Jack Frost said.

Everyone was arguing about her beauty. Only Sandman stayed sane. He looked at the monitor pointing and trying to get their attention. They wouldn't listen. He grabbed an elf and shook it. He pointed to the screen.

"Hey turn up the sound Tooth Fairy," Santa Claus said.

"You got it," the Tooth Fairy said.

She turned up the volume.

"Moon, I don't understand. I'm doing what you ask, but nothing's working. I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. Jack's being so nice, but he'll be crushed once he finds out my secret. I don't think I can do this anymore… Fine I'll do it," April said.

They all were silent.

"So… whom was she talking to?" Santa Claus asked.

"Sounded like the moon to me," the Easter Bunny said.

"Yeah, but what was she talking about? She was scared, and something about a secret that you'd be crushed at knowing," the Tooth Fairy said.

"Sounds suspicious. We need to find her," Jack Frost said.

"Now? It's so late," the Easter Bunny said.

"This could be important, we can't wait," Santa Claus said.

"Fine, but I blame you for anything that goes wrong," the Easter Bunny said pointing at Jack Frost.

They arrived at the meadow full of trees, bushes, grasses, and flowers early in the morning. April was sleeping, but she was having a nightmare. Suddenly, she woke up from her dream.

"Ah! It was just a dream, it felt so real," April said sitting up holding her legs.

"I've also had dreams like that, they're awful aren't they?" Jack Frost said.

April sprang up looking at Jack Frost surprised.

"How did you find me?" April asked.

"Easy magic. Now you have three seconds to explain," Jack Frost said pointing his staff at her.

"Explain what?" April asked raising her arm in defense.

"Everything," Jack Frost said.

"Well where do I start?" April asked.

"You can start with what you were saying to the moon last night," Jack Frost said.

"Look, I talked to the moon about me. The moon saved my life; I owe everything to her. My life is so messed up and I needed her advice. Does that sound crazy?" April said.

"Well… I… guess, but not… yeah it does. Now what secret will crush me?" Jack Frost asked.

"What secret? I have none," April said.

"I don't believe you!" Jack Frost said.

"…None that I can tell you," April said.

"I think April needs some motivation. Guys," Jack Frost said.

Suddenly, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman jumped out of the bushes and walked toward them.

"What? You don't think I didn't know they were there. I knew you've been here since you landed," April said.

"How?" Jack Frost asked.

"And tell the truth or we'll have to force it out," Santa Claus said.

"Yeah, and any teeth that fall out are mine," the Tooth Fairy said.

"And I'm a bunny, a BUNNY!" the Easter Bunny said.

The Sandman held a fist in the air mouthing charge.

"Well, well, well. I'd never though the guardians were so violent," Pitch Black said.

They all looked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Santa Claus asked.

"Just that I'd come by and check on my old pals who stabbed me in the back! Jolly McFattty, Crazy Toothy lady, Sandy mime, the girly kangaroo, coldie oldie, and…. You! I've been looking for you!" Pitch Black said.

He was pointing at April.

"You know April, wait a minute! Weirdness plus dark freak equals you're working for him!" Jack Frost said.

"WHAT! NO! I'm not, honest. Working with Pitch Black would be the last thing I'd ever do! The deal he offered me was so dirty and low, I can't believe he tried to convince me to do it!" April said.

"Deal? What are you talking about?" Jack Frost asked.

"A hundred years ago Pitchy here asked me to do something unspeakable. I turned him done, he promise he'd be back," April said. "Just didn't know he'd do it without any backup."

"A hundred years ago? You look my age," Jack Frost said.

"How? You're a guardian chosen by the moon. You've lived for hundreds of years… wait the moon, she chose you, saved you," April said.

"Blah, blah. I was here to beat on some oldies but kidnapping is just as fun to me," Pitch Black said.

April looked nervous.

"You'll do no such thing. She stays," Jack Frost said.

"But this could be one of their plans," the Easter Bunny said.

"We'll see," Jack Frost said.

"Fine, winner gets the girl," Pitch Black declared.

"Hey, that hardly seems fair! I should fight for myself," April said.

"Yeah… right! Stand back and watch the professional," Jack Frost said.

They were in their stance. Jack Frost shot a winter blast at Pitch Black who dodged it looking back laughing.

"Is that the best you…" Pitch Black started before he was hit by another blast.

The blasts went back and forth. Finally Pitch Black started to speak up to Jack Frost and try to bribe him.

"Jack Frost, look at you. You've improved so much. Why don't you join me in my new plan," Pitch Black said.

"Never," Jack Frost said.

"It wasn't much of a choice," Pitch Black said.

"I'm always free to do what I want. What I chose is my decision and only my decision. Nobody, especially you, is going to make me do something I don't want to do. I'm in control of my own life so back off," Jack Frost said.

"Well you had your chance," Pitch Black said.

He hit Jack and he went down hitting the ground. Santa Claus attacked, but Pitch Black hit him. The Tooth Fairy came, but was also hit. The Easter Bunny tried to attack from below, but was also hit. The Sandman held his sand minions up, but Pitch Black laughed.

"Remember the last time I touched one of these," Pitch Black said slowly trying to touch one.

Sandman was alarmed and pulled them away, but was hit. Jack Frost stood up looking at his friends charged and fought, but was soon defeated. Jack Frost without his staff a few feet away laid on the ground. Pitch Black was floating over him.

"Stop! Take another step or hurt my friend, and you'll regret it," April said.

"HAHA, I'm so scared, what are you going to do? Besides, he's not your friend. I saw the way he was treating you," Pitch Black said.

"Fine, but I warned you, oh its not just April. I'm also Mother Nature!" April said.

"What?" Jack Frost asked.

April waved her hands and the trees came to life smacking Pitch Black. The grass grew and grabbed his legs.

"Let me go this instant!" Pitch Black said.

"If you say so," April said.

She waved her hands and the plants sprang Pitch Black high in the air.

"I'll be back!" Pitch Black hollered.

April sat on the ground with her legs behind her. She was breathing heavily. Everyone got up and walked to her. Jack Frost offered a hand to get up.

"April, you're Mother Nature?" Jack Frost asked.

She looked down upset and grass covered her and she disappeared. They all looked down at where she disappeared saddened. Jack Frost looked at the Easter Bunny and pointed at him.

"I told you she was real," Jack Frost said.

"That's what you want to talk about? That girl could still be working for Pitch. We need to find her quickly, to question her," the Easter Bunny.

"Look I don't know what you have in mind, but you didn't notice she wouldn't just tell us," Jack Frost said.

"You're right! But she'll tell you," the Easter Bunny said.

"What?" Jack Frost asked.

"Yeah, she will. I saw the way she just talked to you. You need to get her trust you and have her tell you everything," Santa Claus said.

"I don't know," Jack Frost said.

"Come on Jack, you're the only one who can do it," the Tooth Fairy said.

"Think about the children. If April is a threat she could hurt all the children," the Easter Bunny said.

Sandman had his puppy dogface pleading him.

"Fine, but it doesn't feel right doing this," Jack Frost said.

"We're guardians, it's our job," Santa Claus said.

"Ok I'm off. See you soon," Jack Frost said.

Jack Frost summoned the winter winds and was off. As he flew over the field and his friends, he gazed back saddened. He looked up at the full moon.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Jack Frost said to the moon.

Jack Frost landed in a town where he for some reason felt that April was there. He walked around in the streets only seeing what the street lights shined. He heard some footsteps coming from somewhere. He tried to follow them, but he couldn't figure out where they were coming from.

"Jack," April said from behind him.

Jack Frost turned around and saw April was looking down at the ground.

"I was looking for you," April said.

"And I was looking for you," Jack Frost said.

"I wanted to talk to you about what were saying a couple nights ago. That's why I was up at the North Pole to find you, but I didn't want to tell the other guardians; so I fled," April said.

"Well I'm willing to listen," Jack Frost said.

"Good, but not here," April said.

They were sitting on a cliff that overlooked the city they were just in.

"First I should say I am Mother Nature, and I have been for a little over a hundred years. I've been able to control nature. I'm also responsible for bringing spring," April said.

"What was Pitch's deal?" Jack Frost asked.

"He wanted me to join him in his plan. He wanted to poison the plants so when everyone breathed in the air they'd be like zombies, or just like they were in the dark ages, sad and depressed. I, of course, refused, but he says next time he's going to force me to do it," April said.

"No one can force you to do anything," Jack Frost said.

"What if I don't do it, and he does something horrible," April said.

"We all make sacrifices to do whats right," Jack Frost said.

"Ok, I think I understand," April said.

"Cool, now where did you come from?" Jack Frost asked.

"I don't know; I just woke up one day wrapped in tree leaves. The moon told me she saved me and that I was responsible for spring, and that I had all these cool powers," April said.

"You don't remember anything before that?" Jack Frost asked.

"No, I don't need to," April said.

"But you could. I once too was like that. The Tooth Fairy kept my teeth from my past life and it showed me what happened. She could do the same for you," Jack said.

"Sounds cool, but there's just one problem," April said.

"What?" Jack Frost asked.

"The moon told me that my past was too awful and sad for me to know," April said.

"And you aren't a little curious to know what happened?" Jack Frost asked.

"No…maybe a little, but I owe the moon everything. If she says my past is forbidden to know then I won't know," April said.

"Wow, being Mother Nature must be awesome," Jack Frost said.

"It is, but it does have its downfalls," April said.

"Like what?" Jack Frost asked.

"Well there's only two things I can think of," April said.

"What?" Jack Frost asked.

"First, I can't touch cold like snow and ice. That's why I couldn't have you touch me, I'd freeze," April said.

"But I've touched others," Jack Frost said.

"I know, but since snow freezes plants and I'm connected to plants, freezing me kills all the plants in the world and that would be a disaster being there be no air," April said.

"What's the second?" Jack Frost asked.

"It's probably worse, it's the children," April said.

"Excuse me?" Jack Frost asked.

"If no one believes in me then I die, and so do all the plants. And if I die Pitch Black will be the only one able to save everyone," April said.

"Wow, that sounds awful. I thought if no one believed in you it just meant they couldn't see you" Jack Frost said.

"Yeah, well its different. Only a few children believe in me. Sometimes I wish I could just forget about everything and do what I want," April said.

"Our job is to protect the children of the world," Jack Frost said.

"That's your job. Mine is to bring spring, I'm not a guardian," April said.

"You're right your not! But the moon told me I had to find the next guardian, maybe you're the next guardian," Jack Frost said.

"Really! That would be so cool! I would have a family," April said.

"There's just one thing you need to know," Jack Frost said.

"What?" April asked.

"Your center," Jack Frost said.

"My center got it," April said.

"I'd have to make sure though," Jack Frost said.

"Ok, let's go," April said.

"I'd think it's be better if I go ahead. Wait an hour then fly to the North Pole," Jack Frost said.

"Ok, and Jack," April said.

"Yes?" Jack Frost asked.

"Please don't tell the other guardians anything I said. I'm not ready for them to know," April said.

"I promise I won't tell," Jack Frost said.

April smiled. Jack flew off arriving at the North Pole. First he stopped at the Tooth Fairy's palace.

"Hey Tooth Fairy," Jack Frost said.

"Hi Jack, what are you doing here?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"I was wondering if you had April May's teeth," Jack Frost said.

"I certainly do, follow me," the Tooth Fairy said.

She pulled out a drawer where April's teeth were stored. She gasped.

"Someone stole them!" the Tooth Fairy gasped.

"What! Who?" Jack Frost asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask if anyone saw anything," the Tooth Fairy said. "For now you can head to the North Pole. I'll meet you there."

"Ok see you soon," Jack Frost said.

He arrived at the North Pole and everyone was there but the Tooth Fairy and April.

"About time, we've been waiting forever," the Easter Bunny said.

"Give the boy a break. I'm sure she didn't tell him at first," Santa Claus said.

"No she did I just had to stop at Tooth Fairy's palace," Jack Frost said.

"Oh good idea finding her past through her teeth," the Easter Bunny said.

"Only her teeth weren't there. Someone stole them," Jack Frost said.

"Perfect," the Easter Bunny said.

Tooth Fairy fluttered out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to find out what happened to April's teeth," the Tooth Fairy said.

"What did you find out?" Santa Claus asked.

"Nothing. No one saw who took them. However, I did discovered they've been missing for a couple of years," the Tooth Fairy said.

"Perfect," the Easter Bunny said.

"Do you think April took them?" Santa Claus asked.

"No, she couldn't have. She told me the moon said her past was too sad and scary to know she never looked," Jack Frost said.

"Well do you truly trust her?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"Yes… well I don't know," Jack Frost said. "Maybe Pitch Black took them. He was very interested in April."

"Tell us everything," Santa Claus said.

"Pitch Black wanted April to join him in his plan. He wanted to poison the plants so when everyone breathed in the air they'd be in the dark ages, sad and depressed. All April knows is she woke up one day wrapped in tree leaves. The moon told her she saved April and that she was responsible for spring, and that she had all those cool powers. She also was two weaknesses," Jack said.

"What?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"She can't touch cold things and if none of the children believe in her she dies," Jack Frost said.

"Well seems like we know a lot about her. We need to know as much as you get," Santa Claus said.

April was floating in the window waiting for a cue. Her face was saddened and tear fell down her check. She then flew away crying.

"Well, I kinda promised her she could come here," Jack Frost said.

"What?" Santa Claus asked.

"To be a guardian. I feel like she's supposed to be the next guardian," Jack Frost said.

"Jack!" the Easter Bunny said.

"She talks to the moon how bad can she truly be?" Jack Frost asked.

"She could be lying!" the Tooth Fairy said.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it," Jack Frost said.

"Ah, ok when is she coming?" Santa Claus asked.

"Any minute…" Jack Frost said.

They all stared at him angrily.

"Sorry," Jack Frost said.

"Oh you will be, until she gets here you'll wait right here while we get some milk and cookies," Santa Claus said.

"Fine," Jack Frost said.

Jack Frost sat down waiting.

"She'll be here soon," Jack Frost said.

Many scenes went by Jack waiting in different positions. In the last scene, Jack Frost was asleep.

"Jack!" the Easter Bunny yelled.

"AH!" Jack Frost screamed waking up.

"Did April ever come?" Santa Claus asked.

"No, she didn't," Jack said sadly.

"I'm sure she forgot," the Tooth Fairy said.

"I don't know, I better go find her," Jack Frost said flying off.

He landed in her meadow like place. She was sitting on a Cliffside letting her legs hang down. She was crying and her eyes were red and puffy. Her hand twirled and made the grass move in different positions. She lifted her hand and made the field below carve in a sad face shape.

"Are you ok?" Jack Frost asked from behind.

She didn't answer.

"Come on April whats the matter? You never showed up at the North Pole," Jack Frost said.

"Actually, I did," April said.

"You did when?" Jack Frost asked.

"Probably about when the Tooth Fairy was talking about my teeth," April said.

"Oh, you heard that?" Jack asked embarrassed.

She stood up facing him.

"I heard everything! The fact you tried to find my teeth when I said no, when you told them everything, and when you said you didn't trust me," April said.

"Well I'm…" Jack started.

"You only became friends with me to trick me into telling you everything about me. I told you I didn't want anyone knowing. I trusted you!" April said.

"I know, but the children…" Jack Frost said.

"What about the children? They're more important then your own friend?" April asked.

"We sacrifice everything to protect the children," Jack Frost said.

April's face saddened.

"Your job is to protect the children. Mine is to bring spring, I'm NOT a guardian," April said.

"You mean you don't want to be?" Jack asked.

"And hang with your friends, don't think so. Besides you can't trust me, remember?" April said.

"I do, I do trust you," Jack Frost said.

"How, you know nothing about my past, nothing about my pain," April said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack Frost asked.

April took a box out her pocket. She threw it at him.

"I lied to you, I do know what my life was like before now. But the moon was right; I should have never looked. It was as bad and sad as she described. I was alone. No one loved me and I had no family. People hated me because I was different and that I cared. You were the closet thing I had and you let me down, just like everyone else in my life," April said.

"April, I'm sorry," Jack Frost said.

April teared up closing her eyes.

"No you're not," April said calmly and sadly.

She flew away. Jack couldn't follow her. He was too sad. He sat on the ground and opened the box. A small screen appeared showing a sign ' West Orphanage Home.' It showed April in the park picking up trash and helping the plants grow. A few kids came over stepping on a flower.

"Hey, stop doing that," April said straightening the flower.

"Why? It's funny," a girl said.

"The flower has as much right to be here as you do, maybe even more," April said.

"Whatever, all I know is nature is stupid, just like you," the same girl said.

The others laughed.

"It's not stupid and neither am I," April said.

"Maybe not, but I know you both have one thing in common, you're both alone. No one cares about nature and no one cares about you. Plus you are both dirt. Your parents even abandoned you as a baby," the girl said.

"They probably couldn't afford to keep me," April said.

"If that's so why didn't they come back to get you, huh?" the girl asked.

"I…I…don't know," April said.

"Told you. No one loves you," the girl said.

"Stop it!" April demanded.

"Why? Is the baby feeling unloved…again," the girl asked.

"Stop, please," April cried.

They all kept laughing. April got mad and grabbed a pile of mud.

"Sorry mud," April said and threw it at the girl hitting her in the face.

"AH! I thought you said nature was precious," the girl said.

"It went to good use," April said throwing more.

"That's it, you're going to pay! GET HER!" the girl said.

They chased her out of the park on top of a cliff. She stopped at the top fixing a flower. She turned around but the girls were already there.

"Well, well. You've reach the end," the girl said.

April backed up causing some rocks to fall.

"You wouldn't really want me to fall would you?" April asked.

"What does it matter? No one will miss you," the girl said.

"That doesn't mean you can do this," April said.

"No one will even notice. No one would even care," the girl said.

They walked closer and closer. April lost her balance and fell. She landed on top of a tree. The moon shined and the tree branches covered her and protected her. Then the screen went away and Jack closed the box.

"Wow, that was painful," Jack Frost said. "I have to do something."

Jack Frost flew off and landed in the town where Amy lived. He walked around till he spotted her in the park.

"Amy!" Jack Frost hollered.

"Jack!" Amy said.

Amy, Dylan, and Carson came and stood in front of Jack Frost.

"Amy, I need to tell you something important, maybe the most important thing in the world. It's so important the whole world depends on it and…" Jack Frost said.

"…Ok Jack I get it, its important. Now what is it?" Amy asked.

"Right, remember when you asked me about Mother Nature, and I said I didn't know if she existed?" Jack stated.

"Yeah I remember," Amy said.

"Well I meet her, her name is April May," Jack Frost said.

"That's awesome! I told you guys," Amy said.

"I came here more then just to prove you right," Jack Frost said.

"What else?" Amy asked.

"If no one believes in her, she'll die. There isn't a lot of people who do believe, I need your help to convince others," Jack Frost said.

"I'd be honored," Amy said.

"Thanks, now I have to find her," Jack Frost said.

Later that night, April was sitting on a rooftop in a far away city. She was making a schedule for her spring course. Spring was a couple days away.

"Come on, this shouldn't be too hard, I've done this hundreds of times," April said.

She looked up at the moon.

"I should've done this weeks ago," April said.

She was writing more things down seeming to have an idea. There was a voice coming from somewhere saying 'April.'

"Who's there?" April asked.

She looked around but saw no one. She continued to work on her schedule. A cool breeze flew by.

"Jack? No this one is more dark more…evil. Pitch Black," April said. "Ok, Pitch I know you're here!"

"Oh darn, and I wanted this to be a surprise," Pitch Black said.

"What are you doing here?" April asked.

"You surely know what I want. I'm here, because this is the first time you've been alone, well I mean without Jack. You've always been alone," Pitch Black said.

"Can't this bargaining wait till later? I'm busy right now," April said.

"I know, spring is coming. Well, there's been a change of plan," Pitch Black said.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

Pitch Black smiled.

Jack had landed at the North Pole. Everyone was there waiting for Jack with more news.

"Jack where have you been? We've been waiting all day for more news. You must have a lot to share," Santa said.

"I'm sorry Santa and everyone else, I can't do this anymore. There's nothing wrong with April. She's a nice and normal person. Well as normal as you or me. I've seen her past; it's awful. She had no family or friends. No one liked her; she was alone. She also heard us talking badly about her, so she's mad at me; and now I can't find her anywhere," Jack said.

"I'll find her," Santa Claus said turning on the locator.

"Awful eh? How awful of a past?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"Her enemy pushed her off a cliff killing her and no one cared," Jack Frost said.

"Wow! That's bad," the Easter Bunny said.

"Yeah, poor girl," the Tooth Fairy said.

"Hey look what I found," Santa Claus said.

"What is it?" Jack Frost said.

"It's some sort of website for guardians," Santa Claus said.

"Come again," the Easter Bunny said.

"Apparently someone is keeping count of who believes. But wait! April is on here," Santa Claus said.

"WHAT!" all the guardians said but Jack Frost.

"Why is she on there? She's not a guardian," the Easter Bunny said.

"Well I did tell some kids to make sure everyone knows she exists," Jack Frost said.

"Ugh why?" Santa Claus said.

"So she wouldn't die! And because I felt like I needed to help her," Jack Frost said.

"We can deal with this later! Where is April?" the Tooth Fairy said.

"Right, well take a look," Santa Claus said.

"Zoom in," the Easter Bunny said.

They zoomed in and they could see April and Pitch Black.

"I knew they were working together," the Easter Bunny said.

"Maybe not," the Tooth Fairy said turning up the volume.

"Can't this bargaining wait till later? I'm busy right now," April said.

"I know, spring is coming. Well, there's been a change of plan," Pitch Black said.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

Pitch Black smiled.

"I'm going ahead with the plan if you like it or not," Pitch Black said.

"I said it once, I'll say it again. NEVER!" April said.

"Well you don't have much of a choice," Pitch Black said.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm always free to do what I want. What I chose is my decision and only my decision. Nobody, especially you, is going to make me do something I don't want to do. I'm in control of my own life so back off!" April said.

Jack Frost smiled.

"That's what I said," Jack Frost said.

"Not if I make you," Pitch Black.

"Well I'm still not going to do it no matter what you do," April said.

"Well what if I destroyed the North Pole?" Pitch Black asked.

"I'd beat you there and warn them," April said.

"Destroyed the Tooth Palace," Pitch Black said.

"They can rebuild it like last time you destroyed it," April said.

"Flooded the Easter Bunny's hole," Pitch Black said.

"I'd make the plants absorb all of the water," April said.

"Crushed Sandman so hard he'd turn into a pearl," Pitch Black said.

"He'd make a nice necklace," April said.

The Sandman was alarmed.

"We need to get there before things get ugly," Jack Frost said.

"I agree," Santa Claus said.

He made a teleporter and they were there as swiftly as possible. April and Pitch Black were stances waiting to fight.

"What if I unfroze Jack Frost?" Pitch Black said.

"You're too cold to even try," April said.

"Stand down Pitch," Jack Frost said.

"Stand back!" April demanded.

"You don't want help?" Jack Frost said.

"Yeah… right! Stand back and watch the professional," April said in a mocking tone.

"Oooooooo that's what you said to her," the Easter Bunny said.

"I remember," Jack Frost said.

"Don't worry Jack, she can take care of herself," Santa Claus said.

"What if she can't?" Jack Frost asked.

"That's when we'll help her," Santa Claus said.

"What if its too late?" Jack Frost asked.

"We won't let that happen," the Tooth Fairy said.

"Well what do we do now?" Jack Frost asked.

"How about showing some support, I can hear everything you're saying. And I thought you'd learn your lesson," April said.

"Sorry," Jack said.

April threw a strong warm breeze at Pitch Black. He shifted in a way he dodged it.

"Is that the best you got?" Pitch Black asked.

"You wish," April said.

A tree limb then grabbed Pitch Black's arms. He started to laugh.

"You think this is going to stop me?" Pitch laughed.

"If only, but no. I'm just waiting for the big final," April said. "Get him!"

The guardians stood there confused.

"I meant you guys," April said.

"Right, we knew that," the guardians mumbled.

Santa Claus rolled up his sleeve. Sandman had his sand ready. The Tooth Fairy was in her fighting stance. The Easter Bunny spit on the ground. Jack Frost held out his staff. He was the first one to fire. He shot a powerful snowball almost hitting April. She saw it just in time and ducked.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" April asked.

"Sorry!" Jack Frost said.

Behind Pitch Black's back he was holding the snowball Jack Frost shot. He secretly put it in a bottle.

"Let us help you," Jack Frost said. "Trust us."

"Trust you? How am I supposed to trust you if you don't even trust me?" April asked.

"This has been fun, but I came here for one thing and I'm not leaving without it or should I say her," Pitch Black said.

"If you want April you'll have to go through me," Jack Frost said stepping in front of April.

"And me," the Tooth Fairy said steeping in front too next to Jack Frost.

"And me," Santa Claus said.

Sandman pointed to himself with an angered expression.

"Ugh and through me," Easter Bunny said less enthusiastic.

"Fine! But I'll be back. You can't stop destiny April. You'll be alone, you're always alone," Pitch Black said.

He disappeared.

"April, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told the guardians what you said," Jack Frost said.

"No I understand. You just wanted to protect the children; it's your job. I can understand if you couldn't trust me, I wouldn't either. I'm just sorry I exploded in your face," April said.

"No worries," Jack Frost said.

"If you're not busy protecting the children, maybe we could do something," April said.

"I thought you didn't trust us," Jack Frost said.

"You trust me, and you stood up for me," April said. "That deserves all the trust I can give."

"Well as long as we're sharing things, I also saw your past life," Jack Frost said throwing the case at the Tooth Fairy.

"I know, I kinda wanted you to. That's why I gave it to you," April said.

"I'm sorry no one liked you, and that the kids were so awful to you. You had an awful life," Jack Frost said.

"It's ok, I have a better life now," April said.

"Really?" Jack Frost asked not sure.

"Yeah, I met you," April said.

"Really?" Jack Frost asked excited.

"Yeah, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," April said.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me too," Jack Frost said.

"Hello? We're still here. And we need to come up with a strategy," the Easter Bunny said.

"Oh yeah, we better get back to the North Pole," Jack Frost said.

"Would you like to come with us?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"Really?" April asked.

"Yes, you're a honorary guardian," Santa Claus said.

Sandman nodded his head. April stopped smiling and backed away.

"I just remembered I need to prepare for spring. Maybe another time," April said.

"What's the matter?" Jack Frost asked.

"Nothing I just really need to do this. Spring is in three days," April said.

"What about doing that something we were going to do," Jack Frost said.

"We still could later," April said.

"I'll come by your place when I'm done figuring stuff out at the North Pole," Jack Frost said.

"Cool. I can't wait," April said.

"You can't, you'll be alone," the Easter Bunny said.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle being alone. I've been alone my whole life," April said.

"No I mean Pitch Black was going to attack you when you're alone," the Easter Bunny said.

"He won't come, he probably knows that I'm meeting Jack later. He knows you'll know that if I didn't show up, you'll know he kidnapped me," April said.

"Ah… fine," the Easter Bunny said. "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" April asked.

"Should I answer that question?" the Easter Bunny asked.

She got a warm breeze and flew away. She looked back and waved before she completely disappeared.

"So, you're going on your first date?" the Easter Bunny said.

"It's not a date," Jack Frost said.

"Oh no not a date. Two people meeting later night to do something. The two people where they are the best thing that has ever happened to each other. Yeah, not a date," the Easter bunny said.

"Hey she probably doesn't see me that way," Jack Frost said.

"Are you kidding me? I see the way she looks at you," the Tooth Fairy said.

"I don't know if it would work," Jack Frost said.

"Why not?" Santa Claus asked.

"I couldn't ever touch her, I'd freeze her to death then I'd kill the rest of the world," Jack Frost said.

"Then find a way so that doesn't happen," Santa Claus said.

"That's impossible," Jack Frost said.

"Love always finds a way. Besides anything is possible," Santa Claus said.

They teleported to the North Pole. April was writing things down, and was stressed out.

"Why does this seem to get harder each year?" April asked.

She looked at her bracelet looking at a number that rose slowly.

"At least more kids are believing in me. I can't let them down, and once I bring spring others will start to believe," April said.

"Why don't I help you with your stress?" someone whispered.

April looked around seeing no one. She closed her eyes.

"No one's around. Who is talking to me? It's probably my imagination playing mind tricks on me," April said.

"Seriously. I could literally make all of this disappear," the voice said.

"Who's there? Why don't you tell me to my face?" April asked.

"Tell you what?" Jack Frost asked.

"Oh Jack, you're here! What were you trying to say?" April asked turning to Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack Frost asked.

"I thought you were… never mind. How was the meeting?" April said.

"Not so good, we didn't come up with any solutions. The others are still there trying to come up with something," Jack Frost said.

"You guys work all the time?" April asked.

"Well kinda, is that whats bugging you?" Jack Frost asked.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"You were so stoked to go to the North Pole till Santa mentioned the word guardian," Jack Frost said.

"Oh that. It's not because you guys work all the time," April said.

"Then what is bugging you? Don't you want to be a guardian?" Jack Frost asked.

"I'm afraid I'll mess up," April said.

"What do you mean?" Jack Frost asked.

"What if I let you down? What if I let the other guardians down? What if I let the children down? What if I ruin Spring? What if I mess up so badly we can't fix it?" April asked.

"You couldn't possibly mess up that bad. Even if you did, anything is possible," Jack Frost said.

"Thanks, I guess I want to be a guardian. It sounds awesome. I mean as a girl with nothing and no one, the guardians seemed awesome. I was a fan, and now I could be working with them," April said.

"Cool, did you find your center?" Jack Frost asked.

"I have no idea what you mean by that," April said.

"Well I'll explain it to you. Santa's center is his eyes and his curiosity for making toys. The Tooth Fairy's center is her excitement and care for teeth. Sandman's center wants child to have good dreams. The Easter Bunny's center is his creativity and art skills for painting things. Mine is to have fun and still act like a child sometimes," Jack Frost said.

"Explain it a little more," April said.

"What are you passionate about? Why do you think the moon chose you to be Mother Nature?" Jack Frost asked.

"Because of my passion for helping things grow. I love helping plants and flowers reach their full potential in beauty," April said.

"That's your center," Jack Frost said.

"That's my center, I have a center!" April said excitedly. "I'd hug you but…"

"I know, you can't," Jack Frost said.

"Maybe I can try something," April said.

"What?" Jack Frost asked.

"Tell me if this hurts," April said.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Jack Frost said.

"Trust me," April said.

"I will," Jack Frost said.

April raised her hands and faced them toward Jack. Taking in deep breaths she slowly melted Jack's cheek.

"There I completely unfroze it," April said.

"Why?" Jack Frost asked.

April leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack Frost was surprised. She pulled away still with one eye closed like she was expecting something.

"It worked!" April said.

Slowly the coldness filled his warm cheek.

"Well kinda," April said.

"It still was pretty awesome," Jack Frost said.

"Thanks," April said.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. The night was truly beautiful. The plants and flowers started to sing and sway in the wind.

"Are you doing that?" Jack Frost said.

"Of course not. The plants and flowers of a mind of their own you know," April said.

"Really how come I've never seen them doing this then?" Jack Frost asked chuckling.

"For one thing, you freeze everything. Plants are how I should say more hibernating, and because they normally don't sing and dance to anyone especially humans," April said.

"Oh well they're adorable," Jack Frost said.

"I know, one of the many things I love about nature, its full of surprises," April said.

"I better go, some places are expecting snow tonight," Jack Frost said.

"Oh, I'll miss you," April said.

"Don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow," Jack Frost said.

"I will?" April asked.

"Yeah, when you are at the North Pole and become a guardian," Jack Frost said.

"Oh ok see you tomorrow morning," April said.

Jack Frost summoned a winter wind and was off. April couldn't stop smiling. She danced across the grass. She didn't notice a certain figure floating there.

"Well my, my. Looks like someone had a good day," Pitch Black said.

"Pitch Black!" April said.

"Who else. I realized you're not alone anymore, so I came for you now before its too late," Pitch Black said.

"Never," April said.

"I hate to do this the hard way, but…" Pitch Black said throwing a black ray at her.

She looked away covering her face. Jack Frost arrived at the North Pole all lovey dovey around morning. He had that expression that said, 'I'm in love!'

"Was your date spectacular?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"It wasn't a date," Jack Frost said.

"Jack," Santa Claus said.

"Ok, ok. It was amazing. We even figured out her center. She can be a guardian right," Jack Frost said.

"But of course. She is a terrific person, and I believe the moon picked her," Santa Claus said.

An alarm went off suddenly startling the guardians.

"What is it?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"Is it the children?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"No, its April," Santa Claus said.

"What do you mean?" Jack Frost asked.

Santa Claus pulled up a screen that showed April. She looked scared and terrified.

"If you guys get this, help me. I'm being attacked! I don't know how much longer I can hold them off…. Please…. Quickly…. I…. need… guardians," April said cutting off at the end.

"Tell me you tracked where the signal was coming from," Jack Frost said.

"Yes, just in time. Lets go," Santa Claus said.

He set the place on his transporter and created the hole. They stepped through it and were shocked of the results.

"This is weird. There is no sign of a struggle," the Easter Bunny said.

"And there are no plants are life that seemed to be moved. How did she fight?" the Tooth Fairy said.

"Did you send us to the wrong place?" Jack Frost asked.

"No this is the right place," Santa Claus said.

"Did you track the right place?" Jack Frost asked.

"It doesn't make any sense," the Easter Bunny said.

While the guardians were fighting, Sandman heard something. He saw something and tried to warn the others. He tugged on their jackets and clothes, but they didn't pay attention. He finally got their attention.

"What is it Sandman?" Santa Claus asked.

He pointed in a direction were it was pitch dark. Then two red eyes glowed and watched the guardians. Suddenly, there were lots of other eyes. In the clearing, as they walked forward, were huge plant monsters.

"What are those?" Jack Frost asked.

"I wouldn't want to find out," the Easter Bunny said.

"HAHAHAHA," someone laughed in the dark.

Pitch Black appeared.

"Do you like my new pets?" Pitch Black asked.

"What have you done with April?" Jack Frost demanded to know.

"Patience, patience child. I want to know what my pets are capable of. What do you say to a little fight?" Pitch Black said.

"I say tell me what you did with April or I'll freeze you solid," Jack Frost said.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Pitch Black said.

April appeared out of the darkness. Her hair was longer and curly; it had some black highlights. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a sparkly black skirt and black leggings. She also wore black boots and make-up.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" April asked.

"What happened to you?" Jack Frost asked.

"Yeah it looks like you went shopping at a Halloween store," the Easter Bunny said.

"Nothing has changed about me," April said.

"You just called us a few minutes ago in need of help perfectly normal," Jack Frost said.

"Oh that, yeah it was a trap, and you all fell for it," April laughed.

"What's going on with you April?" Jack Frost said.

"Don't you get it? I'm working for Pitch Black. We're going to poison the air and send the humans back to the dark ages. Where there's no happiness, no goodness, no hope," April said.

"I knew we couldn't trust her, didn't I tell you all?" the Easter Bunny said.

"You said you'd never, ever do that. It was the last thing you'd ever do," Jack Frost said.

"I lied. It was all a trick to get you to trust me, and it worked. I should thank Jack Frost though, you did convince the others better then I could," April said.

"So all the talk about talking to the moon, the center, wanting to be a guardian, the kiss on the cheek was that all fake?" Jack Frost asked.

"Easiest thing was getting you to fall for it. You're such a softy," April said.

"What about your past? That was real, wasn't it?" Jack Frost asked.

"That was the only real thing, take my word for it. It's the reason why I'm doing this, to destroy all the mean children," April said.

"But you'll also hurt the innocent ones," Jack Frost said.

"There are no innocent ones, they all turn on you eventually. The girl you saw push me off the cliff was my best friend," April started to cry. "My own best friend killed me off. She turned on me, and now everyone is going to pay!"

"That won't solve anything," Jack Frost said.

"Why fight me? Why try?" April said.

"Because I'm your best friend," Jack Frost said.

"No, no one is. I'm always alone," April said.

April pointed to the guardians and yelled attacked. The plants then attacked the guardians. Jack Frost froze some plants that attacked him. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny fought them off. Sandman used his sand to help.

"Give up now!" April said.

"Never! We'll never give up we're guardians, and its our job," Jack Frost said.

"Stop this guardian talk right now!" April said.

"No it's who I am, and it's who you could've been. What changed?" Jack Frost said.

"I…I…" April said holding her head looking down.

She looked as if she was in pain.

"What's going on with her?" Jack Frost asked.

"Looks like she's under a spell," Santa Claus said.

"What do I do?" Jack Frost asked.

"Talk some sense in her," the Tooth Fairy said.

"So she'll come back and I can pound her," the Easter Bunny said.

Sandman just had a kissy face. Jack Frost rolled his eyes.

"Guardians are what keeps the children safe. It was your dream," Jack Frost said.

"Stop! Stop! I order you to stop talking!" April said.

"When you're a guardian you'll have us, you won't be alone," Jack Frost said.

"Jack Frost if you know whats good for you, you'll stop talking right now!" Pitch Black said.

"You can't tell me what to do and neither can he to you April. Live your life the way you want," Jack Frost said.

April was holding her head with both her hands and was down on her knees. She was acting as if there was an irritating sound she was trying to block. Finally she fell down where she was on her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily.

"April I know what your past was like, but ever since you knew the moon and us you weren't alone. You weren't always alone, and you'll never be alone again. Please just come back to us," Jack Frost said.

"You fool if you don't stop talking I will unfreeze you," Pitch Black said.

"Do whatever you want, I'll never give up on April. Never ever, ever," Jack Frost said.

"I warned you," Pitch Black said.

His hand flamed up in a dark spell. He brought it back ready to throw it. As he moved his hand forward, he was stopped. April held his wrist still with her red glowing eyes. She was mad.

"Do it and it will be the last thing you'll do," April said.

Jack Frost smiled.

"HA as if you're probably just acting," Pitch Black said.

"If I was acting would I do this?" April asked pouching him in the face.

With the force and strength she used, he went tumbling back.

"How dare you? How dare you show resistance?" Pitch Black asked.

April motioned her hands up still with her glowing red eyes, and all the plants were off the ground ready to fight. All the frozen and knocked out plants came back to life, but this time ready to charge on Pitch Black. April stood there, and her eyes turned back to normal. She changed completely back to her normal self. Jack Frost and the other guardians smiled. Pitch Black grabbed the bottle with Jack Frost's blast he hid earlier.

"You see this? With one blast you'll be frozen, and if those plants turn on me you'll be hit," Pitch Black said.

April smiled.

"I don't listen to you anymore," April said.

A plant behind Pitch Black hit him and he fell, and Jack hit him with a spell making him fall on the ground unconscious. April summoned all the plants to stop. They all went back in the ground and the monsters turned into beautiful plants. She floated down and stood in front of the guardians.

"April, I thought you really joined him for a second," Jack Frost said.

"I know, I could see everything going on, but the spell controlled me. When you talked about guardians and me not being alone, I overpowered it. Thank you," April said.

"April, you're a heck of a girl," Santa Claus said.

"Yes, very strong," the Tooth Fairy said.

"I still don't know about you," the Easter Bunny said.

April hugged the Easter Bunny.

"When I was a little girl having nothing and feeling alone, you were my hero, my idol," April said.

The Easter Bunny started to cry and hugged April. She let go.

"Thank you guys for not giving up on me," April said.

"No problem," Jack Frost said.

"Well if there's any way I can repay you guys, I will," April said.

Pitch Black opened his eyes looking up at the guardians. He grabbed the bottle with Jack's blast in it. Slowly, he reached in the bottom and yanked it out.

"Jack Frost, be prepared to be frozen forever," Pitch Black said to himself.

April looked back and saw what Pitch Black was going to do. In slow motion she got next to Jack Frost as Pitch Black threw the blast. April pushed Jack Frost out of the way, and everyone looked at her funny. She looked at the blast, and slowly everyone saw what was coming. Before April could move the blast hit April in the side and she went flying back hitting the wall and tumbling onto the ground on her side.

"April! April!" Jack Frost cried getting to his feet.

Him and the other guardians rushed over to her making sure she was okay. Pitch Black, seeing what a mess he made, hid in the darkness hiding. Jack Frost was crying. April managed to roll onto her back.

"April why'd you do that?" Jack Frost said.

"I owed you, and I couldn't let you be frozen forever," April said.

"But you won't be unfrozen," Jack Frost said.

"Wow that is the most noble thing I've ever seen," the Easter Bunny.

"It sure is," the Tooth Fairy said tearing up. "I think I'm going to cry!"

"Let me see it," Jack Frost said.

April moved her hand from her side. There was a good-sized frozen spot. It slowly expanded.

"I can fix it, I know I can," Jack Frost said.

"Jack, you can't. As soon as it completely covers me there's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do," April said.

"There has to be something we can do. Right guys?" Jack Frost said.

The other guardians looked down in defeat.

"Guys?" Jack Frost asked.

"I'm sorry Jack Frost, but there's nothing I know of that could possibly help," Santa Claus said.

"So now what?" Jack Frost asked.

"She's…. she's…. she's going to… freeze to death," Santa Claus said.

Pitch Black stepped from the darkness.

"And I hate to bring the bad news, but today is a special day," Pitch Black said.

"WHAT? What could possibly be so good on such a bad day? If this has to be with getting rid of April you better watch your back or I'll freeze you till there's nothing left on this Earth but dust," Jack Frost said.

"No Jack, he's talking about Spring. It's today," April said.

"I thought it was in a couple of days," Jack Frost said.

"No, I miss-calculated," April said.

"What are we going to do? April is in no condition to bring spring. And even if she was, what does it matter? Without April the plants won't grow and Pitch Black will be the only one able to help," Jack Frost said.

"Well if I have to save the world and everything. It's such a shame, I wish I could…" Pitch Black started.

"WAIT! There is a way, one way," April said.

She struggled, but reached into her pocket and grabbed a pouch. She handed it to Jack Frost.

"What's in it?" Jack Frost asked.

"A seed. Plant the seed and a flower will grow. The flower is magic, and it will take my place," April said.

"But I…" Jack Frost started.

"Jack, it's the only way. If you don't plant it, the world will be doomed," April said.

"I'm going to miss you," Jack Frost said.

"I'm always with you. I'm glad I got to meet you before I died. Now I won't die alone," April said.

"For what its worth, you were never alone. You just felt alone, because you let fear consume you. You let Pitch Black win," Jack Frost said.

"Thanks, now go before the children wake up," April said.

"I can't. By the time I get back you'll be… gone," Jack Frost said.

"I thought you were a guardian. We make sacrifices to do whats right," April said.

"April, I've never met a girl like you. And consider yourself a guardian," Jack Frost said.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. And I've never met a guy like you," April said.

"Um love dove, we need to go. It's almost morning," the Easter Bunny said.

Jack Forst looked away and almost got up. However, April grabbed Jack's hand. Jack was shocked, but really happy. He squeezed April's hand and started to cry. April let go and laid her head back on the ground. The guardians left, and then she closed her eyes. Pitch Black coming again back out of the dark. He walked up to April and looked down.

Meanwhile, the guardians were traveling to a spot they knew kids wouldn't come and destroy the flower. They stopped in the meadow April used to live. Jack Frost was still adjusting to the idea of never seeing April again. They saw the plants slowly dying.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jack Frost said.

"I know what you mean, I too had a girl in my life. But time went by and she grew old and died," Santa Claus said.

"You mean Mrs. Claus?" Jack Frost asked.

"Yes, she was no magical guardian. She was my wife and when I became Santa Claus she decided to be Mrs. Claus. We never knew I'd live so long. She died many, many years ago, but there's not a day I don't stop to think about her," Santa Claus said.

"I don't think you're helping," the Easter Bunny said.

"I'm fine," Jack Frost said.

"Come on, want a hug?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"Maybe a vacation," Santa Claus suggested.

"Vacation? What he needs is a new girl," the Easter Bunny said.

"A girl! How could you say that? Jack isn't going to just move on, he needs sympathy and guardian quality time," the Tooth Fairy said.

"Vacation!" Santa said.

"Girl!" the Eatser Bunny said.

"Guardian quality time!" the Tooth Fairy said.

The guardians kept arguing getting louder and louder. Sandman made mouth notions with hands mouthing blah, blah, blah. Jack frost was getting steamed.

"ENOUGH!" Jack Frost screamed. "You know what I want! What I need? I need a time machine, or to forget this every happened! I'm never going to want anyone else then April and I'm never going to forget her! It's like Santa said hundreds of years later and still he thinks about Mrs. Claus everyday."

"We're sorry," Santa Claus said.

"Yeah I just couldn't believe she's gone, after I was warming up to her," the Tooth Fairy said.

"She grew on me, and I never thought that was going to happen," the Easter Bunny said.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Even if you guys were annoying," Jack Frost said.

They all formed a group hug. They held back the tears. They walked up to the Cliffside where April and Jack Frost talked and even argued that one day. Jack Frost grabbed the seeds out of the pouch and planted them in the ground. The Tooth Fairy dumped some water on the seeds. Slowly, the seeds grew into a beautiful flower. They formed another group hug and cried.

"To April," Santa Claus said.

"To April!" the Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny said.

"To April, the best thing that has ever happened to me," Jack Frost said.

The moon shined above. The scene changed back to where April was. She was only a head, that wasn't frozen. She shed one last tear as she saw the plants coming back to life.

"Thank you moon. Thank you for everything. You showed me I was never alone. You gifted me with someone who understood me and cared for me. And for that I am forever grateful," April said.

The moon shined on April. The ice slowly started to crack. April was curious as to what was going on. Then the ice gave way and her arms were free. She tried with all her might to get up. The ice broke and April flew into the air, and as she did her whole body glowed. She then landed next to the ice. She looked all over her body.

"HA, I'm free. I'm free!" April said.

She flew into the air feeling still so happy. It was still a little dark out and children were still sleeping. As she flew away the ice that trapped her, almost killing her melted. She flew back to her meadow knowing the guardians would pick such a place. The guardians were still sad. They stay looking at the flower.

"It's the prettiest flower I've ever seen," Jack Frost said.

"Well it is some of my best work," April said.

All the guardians turned around.

"April! You're… alive," Jack Frost said.

"The moon saved me, but it was all because of what you said. She remembered I belong here," April said.

"Well we just planted the flower so…" Jack Frost said.

"Forget the flower, I still have the gig," April said.

She pointed her hands at the flower and grabbed what looked like energy. She threw it above her head and it flew into her. Jack Frost and April looked into each other's eyes getting lost.

"I've never been more happy to see anyone," Jack Frost said.

"And I've never been more happy to be alive," April said.

"Aw so sweet," Pitch black said.

"Well your little plan is over. We won," Jack Frost said.

"I don't think so," Pitch Black said holding up April's necklace.

"My necklace," April said.

"Is it important?" Jack asked.

"Try majorlly important. That thing breaks and say good-bye to everything," April said.

"What are you talking about?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"That necklace is a four leaf clover. Each petal is a different color; dark blue for winter, green for spring, yellow for summer, and orange and brown for autumn. If that thing breaks all the seasons will be destroyed leaving only a dark and miserable era," April said.

"Well, that sounds bad. What do we do?" Santa Claus asked.

"You surrender or I'll crush it into a million pieces," Pitch Black said.

"Get it away from him," April said.

"How?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"You guys distract him, April and I will retrieve it," Jack Frost said.

"No, everyone distracts him, I'll get it," April said.

"Ok, have it your way," Jack Frost said.

"Just let me get the first blow," April said.

She charged toward Pitch faking that she got hurt when he hit her. She flew back far enough to fool Pitch Black. Pretending to go unconscious the others stroke hard. When Pitch Black wasn't looking, April got up and ran in the opposite direction.

"Give up now," Pitch Black said.

"We've beat you once what makes you think we can't do it again," Jack Frost said.

"Yeah, but this time we'll beat you harder," the Easter Bunny said.

"Easier," Santa Claus said.

"And better," the Tooth Fairy said.

Sandman punched his hands.

"That's a nice story, but its never going to happen," Pitch Black said. "Isn't that right April?"

Pitch Black turned around and shot a blast at her, but April dodged it.

"You saw me," April said.

"Well of course, I didn't hit you that hard," Pitch Black said. "And you won't sneak up on me."

"I won't how about a challenge," April said.

"A challenge? Go on," Pitch Black said.

"More like a battle, but with betting. You against me, only me. If I win you give me the necklace," April said.

"And if I win?" Pitch Black asked.

"I'll do what you want. I'll poison the plants, so you can have your sad, depressed world. Just like in the dark ages," April said.

"April, don't!" Jack Frost said.

"Do we have a deal?" April asked holding out her hand.

"Deal," Pitch Black smiled.

He stuck out his hand and they shook hands.

"Just to let you know, you just made a big mistake," Pitch Black said.

"We'll see who made the mistake," April said.

They walked to the opposite side of each other getting in their fighting stance.

"We have to help her," Jack Frost said.

"We can't, or the deal will be broken," the Tooth Fairy said.

"Then we have to stop them," Jack Frost said.

"What are you worried?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"She's going against Pitch Black, alone. Now what makes you think I'm nervous," Jack Frost said.

Pitch Black threw the first blast missing April completely.

"What was that?" April asked.

"A practice, now the real thing starts," Pitch Black said.

April shot a light blast blinding Pitch Black. She then ran up to him kicking him and he went backward. Hitting the wall he shot a dark blast and hit April sending her a little ways back. Jack Frost and the other guardians frowned and cried 'Oo.'

"You know I feed off fear, right?" Pitch Black asked.

"I know, but I'm not afraid of you," April said.

"You're not the one afraid, they are," Pitch Black pointed to the guardians.

"What are you talking about?" April asked.

"They're scared you risked everything. They're afraid you'll lose and there's nothing they can do to stop me. They believe you're going to lose, and that I'm more powerful. They fear that knowing you was a mistake," Pitch Black said.

April almost cried looking away from them.

"I don't care. I don't care if they don't believe in me. I don't care if no one in the world believes in me. I'm going to beat you and there's nothing anyone can say that is going to change that. The odds may be against me, but there's one thing I have that you don't," April said.

"What's that?" Pitch Black asked.

"Hope. I will never, ever give up. I will fight for days, years if that what it takes. I made a deal that if I lost I'd give up the plants. The one thing that I know I can do right. They complete me; they mean everything to me. I will NEVER leave them, never," April said.

"You may be determined, but that won't save you," Pitch Black said.

"Why not?" April asked angrily.

"Because you're still afraid, you're afraid you're still truly alone. You're afraid that I will beat you, and that you messed up everything. You're afraid that if you lose, they'll hate you, and never want you around, you'll be alone, just like you always were and will always be," Pitch Black said.

"I may have be afraid, but now I'm not," April said.

"Yes you are, you always will be," Pitch Black said.

April's face twitched and tears streamed down her cheek.

"NO I'M NOT!" April said.

She pushed her hands forward. All the trees grew bigger, all the grasses grew and flew around Pitch, all the weeds grew and shot thorns, and vines grew and tied around Pitch Black. They lifted him in the air. He dropped the necklace and Jack Frost flew quickly and got it.

April looked at Pitch Black with her glowing green eyes. Her hair flew back as if a strong wind was blowing on it. She was flying in the air and her voice sounded manlier.

"Any final words?" April asked.

"You can't destroy me, I grow on fear. As long as one kid who's afraid of something I exist," Pitch Black said.

"Who said I was going to destroy you?" April asked.

"What are you going to do?" Pitch Black asked scared.

"Something much better," April smiled.

She raised her hands in the air, and many color energy blasts collected in April's hands. She then pointed at Pitch Black and he was imprisoned in a very strong energy ball. He tried with all his might to escape.

"What is this?" Pitch Black asked.

"Your new home, forever," April said.

She pointed at Pitch Black and he started to disappear.

"No please, let me go. I'll do anything!" Pitch Black pleaded.

He was too late, because the next second he disappeared. The plants went back to their original size. April's appearance changed back to normal. However, trapping Pitch Black took a lot of energy out of her, and she blacked out falling. Jack Frost speeded to her rescue and got her.

"Jack!" Santa Claus said.

"What?" Jack Frost asked.

"You got April," the Tooth Fairy said.

"I know, cool right," Jack Frost said

"No you idiot. You'll freeze her!" the Easter Bunny said.

"Oh, oops," Jack Frost said.

They looked at April; she wasn't freezing. She opened her eyes still in Jack Frost's arm.

"What happened?" April asked. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, where did you send him?" Santa Claus asked.

April stood up.

"I sent him to a dimension that should cheer him up," April smiled.

The scene changed to the dimension Pitch Black was in. It was full of happy things. They were singing and Pitch Black was covering his ears.

"Stop it! Stop this insanity! I learned my lesson, please help me!" Pitch Black said.

"Where did you get all that energy?" Jack Frost asked.

"Well it occurred to me Pitch Black feeds on fear. So courage, bravery, and happiness should weaken him," April said.

"You took that from the children!" the Easter Bunny freaked.

"No I took a little bit from each and the total amount made it more then enough to defeat Pitch," April said.

The Easter Bunny hugged April. April hugged back.

"April, we owe you a huge apology," the Tooth Fairy said.

"For what?" April asked.

"For not trusting you," Santa Claus said.

"Then thinking you went to the dark side," the Tooth Fairy said.

"And not believing you weren't strong enough to defeat Pitch Black," the Easter Bunny said.

Sandman nodded his head.

"But Jack believed and trusted you the whole time," Santa Claus said.

"Really?" April asked.

All the guardians nodded. April hugged Jack Frost.

"I don't want to freeze you," Jack Frost said.

"You can't, that curse is broken," April said.

Then Jack hugged April.

"So April do you want to be a guardian?" Santa Claus asked.

The guardians smiled.

"Hang with you guys all the time? Protect the children from danger? Do what I love… sign me up," April said.

They all cheered. Santa Claus summoned his sled and grabbed a book from it. April was amazed.

"Do you April May vow to protect children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, and wishes, and dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be," Santa Claus said.

April looked at Jack Frost and he nodded.

"I will," April said.

"Then congratulations April, for you are now and forever more a guardian!" Santa said.

Everyone cheered. April and Jack Frost hugged and stared into each other's eyes. Everyone was in the sled except for April and Jack.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"Yeah, we'll find our own way around," Jack Frost said grabbing April's hand.

"I see, good luck," Santa Claus said.

"Hey April, make sure Easter's nice and sunny," the Easter Bunny yelled.

"I will!" April yelled back.

They waved good-bye. And then they were gone. April kept looking up smiling.

"I could've never imagined this would've ever happen to me," April said.

"I'm glad it did," Jack Frost said.

"Me too," April said.

"So is being guardian everything you'd hope it be?" Jack Frost asked.

"Yeah, I get to spend more time with you," April said.

"And I can't freeze you," Jack Frost said.

"No matter what you do," April said.

Jack Frost smiled. He leaned and held April's cheek with one hand and kissed her on the lips. April then closed her eyes and kissed back. When they separated they smiled.

"Race you to the other side of the world," April said.

"You're so on!" Jack Frost said.

They summoned their winds and rode off. They zipped around houses. April would block Jack with her plants, and Jack Frost would freeze stuff in front of her. They were flying over Amy and her friends.

"Look it's Jack Frost," Carson yelled.

"And who's that with him?" Dylan asked.

Jack Frost and April heard the children and decided to land.

"Who's that Jack Frost?" Amy asked.

"Guys, I would like to meet April, known as Mother Nature," Jack Frost said.

"Mother Nature! I knew you existed!" Amy said.

"So you're Amy. You know you're the first kid to believe in me. And the one that saved me, and for that I owe you," April said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

April held out her hands.

"Pick a hand," April said.

"That one," Amy said.

April made a flower appear just like she did when she asked the same thing to Jack Frost.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Amy said.

"Just like April," Jack Frost said grabbing April's hand.

"Well we have to go," Jack Frost said.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

April looked at Jack Frost.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Jack Frost said.

April bent down holding Amy's shoulder.

"Thank you for believing in me," April said.

April hugged Amy. Amy was so delighted and then hugged back.

"Ok kids. Remember take care of the plants, and don't ever stop believing in the guardians," April said.

All the children cheered. April and Jack summoned their winds and rode away waving to the children. April flowed her hand down and plants and flowers grew. Jack Frost swooped in, and he held April's hand. She allowed him to hold her hand and then looked up at him. They then leaned and kissed. They faced each other. April had her hands around Jack's neck and Jack had his hand's on April's waist. The scene faded.


End file.
